Wilting Nightshade
by CanonShips
Summary: How they are all connected we don't know. What they exactly are we don't know. Why they are here we'll find out soon. But how no one noticed is difficult to see. OC'S in here/Bashing (likely)/Satan gives you feels/VD will come in later chapters (Please be patient)/Shipping everywhere/milder chapters in the beginning
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Are you sure? He's from a German pureblood family. His wife is also a pureblood." Sirius said anxiously.

"You also are a pureblood Sirius and you're a very good person." Remus said

"But still the Germans are fanatics when you're about being pureblooded." Sirius said.

"Too bad they're already let in on the secret so we can't keep them out." Dumbledore said fumbling his beard.

A knock on the door startled them all Frank Longbottom opens the doors.

"Bonjour je suis Seveline, oh sorry I forgot most people don't understand French here." Seveline said sweetly with a very soft French accent.

"My husband has fallen ill recently so he couldn't come. I'm very sorry for this bad impression I must be making." Seveline said holding two babies.

"Monique, babies please." Seveline added making a house elf appear and take the seemingly newborns in hand.

This gave most of the crowd immense respect because this woman who must have not been carrying two babies long ago was taking care of business and her husband.

Seveline sat down and said "My name is Seveline Delacour I am a half veela and Kevin's wife".

"You have requested my husbands joining of the order of the fenix which will also go into my joining if you have objections feel free to say them but if you may deny me you shall also deny my husband ad we are at liberty to discuss everything with each other. Is that clear?" she said in the sweetest threatening voice ever.

She put down a file on the table each labeled with one of the orders members names.

"Where is Pettigrew?" she asked.

The members started whispering about it.

"He is the one who will betray the Potters." she said leaving the room as a sign of don't say I didn't warn you. The house elf and babies also disappeared.

The order really did remember that meeting. If only they had taken her warning with more caution the Potters would've lived. Those people sure did know how to piss people off with the truth. A remarkable quality. If only it wouldn't have turned them into targets they would have lived great lives.

 **AN**

 **Hey guys sorry for not writing in such a long time my phone was broken and I couldn't upload my stories.**

 **I am busy making the next chapter from Does It All Even Matter In The End**

 **[Shameless promotion is shameless]**

 **I was trying out something new so what do you think please do tell me.**


	2. Chapter One: Harmless Tares

"KEVIN!" Seveline screamed loudly, waving around a mop "THE KIDS ARE GOING TO HAVE TO LEAVE ANYTIME MERDE STUPIDE*!" she added. *Stupid shit [French]

"They're done already sweety!" Kevin shouted back

"You're not!" she angrily said.

"Okay cubs you got everything?" Kevin asked one more time

"Yep" the twins said at the same time

"Okay don't forget to ask to leave on full moons, tell them you have permission from Dumbledore."

They both nodded their heads and Kevin gave them red flasks and 10 potions per to each of them.

"Now don't get in trouble munchkins." He happily said.

The twins packed the extra stuff in and went off.

"Mother look at that!" Janette shouted loudly pointing at a house in the near distance on privet drive. They lived on a hill near privet drive their house was big and people in the neighbourhood sucked up to them. They also said to stay away from the Dursleys they had a mentally insane kid. But they were wrong.

"It's Harry! Look! Hey!" Janette shouted.

"HARRY!" she shouted at him running down the hill with her trunk still in hand.

Harry turned around looking at the girl he'd known to live on the hill. She was friendly with everyone popular in school and way out of his league. Still the girl hung out with him to the irritation of Dudley who had the biggest crush on her. Like everyone else in the neighborhoud But what Harry thought was the coolest about her was that she'd always try to fight for the good of others. She was scarily strong. She was also really weird and said if Harry was mentally unstable she was insane.

"Hey Harry where you goin'? JESUS YOU'RE HUGE!" She shouted in surprise at Hagrid.

"Aletta come look at this guy he looks really cool!" She shouted cupping her hands.

Harry saw Aletta come down. Aletta also dragged her trunk with her. Their parents walked down the hills chatting about something Harry didn't hear. Aletta and Janette where somewhat the same only Aletta was on the more extreme side of the niceness. Janette on the other hand could be very, well let's say cunning. Both of them liked playing with animals no discrimination. Which means rats too.

"Hey Harry that's a nice trunk where are you going?" Aletta said walking up to him.

"Aletta you have the same one?" Harry said questioning why

"Janette it's rude to shout about people, sorry" Aletta said turning to Hagrid with an apologetic look.

"Why apologise it's just the truth the truth isn't rude it's just a fact, only if the truth isn't nice you call it rude and to say what's not nice about being tall." Janette said "But if me stating facts has made you uncomfortable I apologise, but I will not give lies to make you feel better sir Hagrid." she added smiling.

"Yup, you can always get the cookies from the highest shelf."

"*Hey, Kevin dis-moi est-ce le gamin des Potters?" Seveline asked looking at Harry.

*Hey, Kevin tell me is this the Potters kid [French]

Kevin looked at Seveline and said "*Je ne sais pas, Seveline" he looked at harry and added "*Il leur ressemble beaucoup à James, sauf pour les yeux. ses yeux ressemblent à des yeux verts de Lily"

*I don't know, Seveline

*He looks a lot like James, except for the eyes. his eyes look like Lily's green eyes

"What are they talking about?" Harry asked curiously

"Oh they were wondering if you are the kid of the Potters and talking about the resemblance you have to James Potter." Janette and Aletta said at the same time.

"Who is James?" Harry asked

"I'm guessing your father, you are an orphan right?" Janette asked

"Yes" Harry said looking down

"But you do have siblings." Aletta said trying to cheer him up

"Who?" Harry asked with a twinkle of excitement in his eyes

"Us" Janette said "Technically we are not your siblings, but when you are in a state of close relation on calls another like siblings." Janette added.

"Like when you adopt a child technically you are not it's parent but you are to them so it makes that you are to them a parent not by blood but by action, if you neglect your child in blood you are not a parent by action and only by blood." Janette explained making Hagrid look at her in a funny way.

Hagrid muttered something about a ravenclaw Harry didn't really get it.

When Kevin and Seveline walked down from the hill into picture more they could see Hagrid's face.

Kevin softly whispered into Sevelines ear "*Ist das nicht Dumbledores Haustier Hagrid? Schrecklich, dass er ihn in der Schule die ganze Zeit hält."

Seveline whispered back angrily "*Zunächst einmal nenn ihn nicht so. Ich weiß es ist eine Art wahr, aber nach wie vor. Aber ich denke schon."

*Isn't that Dumbledore's pet terrible that he always keeps him at school.

*First of all, do not call him that. I know it's kind of true, but still. But I think so

"Who are they?" Hagrid asked wondering why they whispered in German and French.

"Our parents although I suppose you want to have their first and last names, Seveline Geraldine Delacour and Kevin Bastian Ewald Fuchs." Janette said.

Again Hagrid looked at her in a funny way, how come this kid knows what he wants, not only does she say what any normal kid would she also says right after that what the adult wants to hear.

Janette bluntly asked "So harry are you a wizard?"

Harry looked shocked at her and Hagrid looked furious "WHAT WOULD YOU HAVE SAID IF HE WASN'T!" Hagrid screamed angry.

"Well Harry and others know I'm kind of weird, also a jokester this would explain why I'd ask if he was a wizard I'd say it was for a game, please refrain from screaming at me though."

Janette said nicely but with a stern undertone.

"And because Harry seemed to scared to ask why we had the same trunk and was surprised when he saw it I'd thought I'd take initiative" Janette said.

"Mom where do we have to go?" Aletta asked not knowing what direction to go in.

Londen, Kings Cross Station

"Hey guys we'll walk together, tickets in hand?" Seveline asks sweetly

"Yep!" the three of them said.

Seveline whispered in the ears of the kids "You walk through that wall there I heard, don't stop walking and make sure no one sees you."

Harry slowly walked forward to the wall and didn't stop. He felt some kind of feeling like water rushing over him. Janette followed shortly after and Aletta dragged her mother and father with her.

"We're too early, I'll go over there." Janette said pointing somewhere in the distance of the platform.

As Janette started walking over there eyes dawned upon her Harry hadn't noticed before how many people would look at her. Some kind of charm. Harry thought that a lot of parents were staring at him, wait no higher. They were looking at Aletta and Janette's father.

Someone walked up to Harry and Aletta's father "Hello are you Kevin Fuchs?" the man that walked up to them said.

"Hi yes my name is Kevin Fuchs." Aletta's father said greeting the man by sticking out his hand.

The man looked surprised but happily shook Kevins hand.

"My name is Lucius Malfoy I'm a big fan" Lucius said smiling.

"I heard you were from a German pureblood family is that true?" Lucius added interested.

"Yes I am I thought Fuchs was a pretty well known family like the Black's but I guess not." Kevin said

"I haven't been in the magical community a lot except for quittidge so I wouldn't know." Kevin added.

"Father I saw this older lady she said she was a Longbottom didn't you know them a long time ago?" Janette said walking up to Harry Aletta and her father. Lucius turned to see the 12 year old Janette.

"A yes we've been out of contact though I guess they were busy would you mind leading me there?" Kevin said.

Lucius turned pale the Longbottom how could he not know he really must been away from the wizarding community.

"Hello miss Longbottom here I am again" Janette said happily

"I brought my father he knows your son only they lost contact during the war." Janette added still smiling at the woman.

She smiled sadly at Janette. She whispered something in Kevin's ear. He turned pale and looked to the little kid next to miss Longbottom.

He patted him on the head and said "Your parents are the some of the nicest people I've met I'm certain they're proud." He smiled at the kid.

"what's your name?" Kevin asked sweetly.

"Neville sir" the kid said looking down.

"Neville please get along with my daughters " Kevin said pointing at Janette and Aletta who was talking with her mom and two kids.

"you know my father doesn't really praise people. So your parents must be quite something let's see if you'll be the same." Janette said in a sweet voice then she walked away to a dark corner of the station where Aletta was standing alone.

Janette sniffs "Aletta you smell like human" she whispered lowly.

"Not possible human smell doesn't stick around that long" Aletta whispered back.

"It's the dog it's human." Janette said looking at the dog.

"We could take it with us as pet" Aletta said "You'll be free to do whatever if you don't endanger our allies and show us how you became like that" Janette added whispering so that only the dog could hear.

It nodded it's head.

"what's your name?" Aletta whispered.

"padfoot" it mumbled with a barking tone.

"Follow me" Janette growled lowly.

Padfoot felt threatened by this 12 year old girl and her silent sister. He felt he shouldn't do anything to oppose them.

"Harry come here." Aletta said Harry walked over.

"Wow cool dog!" Harry said.

"We can go on the train now let's get on." Aletta said softly signalling Neville to come to them.

Aletta and Janette easily lifted up their trunks into the train with ease. Again showing the almost inhuman strength of the two Harry would soon find out as he tried to lift his trunk. Harry felt like you could almost hear him snap in half like a twig. Luckily for his ego Neville also had troubles with lifting up his trunk. As Janette offered to help two redheaded guys appeared they seemed to be about two or three years older.

Hogwarts, Great Hall

As the ceremony began the ones who saw looked at the girls who petted Thestrals.

"Fuchs, Aletta" McGonagall called out.

As the name was called people started whispering about it was it Fuchs the famous German quittidge player? The super pureblooded family? Aletta walked forward and sat down.

"So girl you are hard to read." The sorting hat said.

"peculiar a talking piece of headwear." Aletta said intrigued.

"What do you desire?" the sorting hat asked.

"That is a difficult question, maybe the power to stand up for myself and others….. yes like my sister would." Aletta mumbled out.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat screamed out loudly as people in red and gold yelled loudly Aletta walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Fuchs, Janette" McGonagall called out again chatter arose.

Janette walked forward having stood out since the beginning because of her vibrantly blue coloured hair. The hat was placed on her head and it asked a question never asked.

"What are you two?"

"Well for starters I am a human and witch as you might suspect, although I know information about my sister I will not confide in a talking hat. Please do mind my rudeness if what I have said insulted you." she said to the hat.

"Would you give me to McGonagall please?" the hat asked.

"Miss." Janette said tugging at McGonagalls sleeve.

"What is it girl." she said in a nice tone wondering why it took the hat so long.

"The hat said to give itself to you" Janette said giving the hat.

The whole Great Hall was full of whispers as this has never happened before. Janette waved to the Gryffindor table where Aletta was she waved back.

The hat was placed on her again.

"I have discussed with McGonagall unfortunately I did not get my way."

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called out.

Janette moved to the Slytherin table where she saw a very blonde haired kid.

Janette sat next to the kid and her hair turned green.

"Hi Draco was it?" she said sweetly.

As Janette and Aletta where making friends at their table Hermione Neville and Harry got into Slytherin while Ron went to Gryffindor.

"Hi aren't you the weasley twins, I'm Aletta from the train." Aletta said smiling at the twins.

"Oh yes we remember you honestly we didn't really pay attention to the sorting ceremony where is your sister?" Fred said looking around.

"Slytherin table" Aletta said pointing at the now green haired Janette.

"I must say I think you would really get along, my parents always told me how she could compare to the marauders" Aletta added.

Fred and George looked at each other their parents weren't studying at Hogwarts so they must have known them personally not of myths. These twins were getting more interesting every second. It was like when they answered one question linked to them ten more would come by.


	3. Chapter Two: Removing Tares

**Day 1 Hogwarts [Night Meal]**

Gryffindor Table

"Is it me or does Janette not talk a lot?" Fred said looking at Janette who was eating at the table listening not opening her mouth and sometimes nodding and shaking her head.

"Maybe it's just because Malfoy keeps blabbing over her?" George said in a questioning but joyful tone.

"No," Aletta said softly "She simply doesn't like talking." She added.

"Well except when she has a point to make, then she will spout facts in your face until you flop down from emotional exhaustion" Aletta said chuckling softly.

Janette stood up from the Slytherin table and went to Aletta "Can I have the soup" Janette asked promptly.

"Why" Ron asked a bit angry and entranced for some reason.

"Draco is hogging the soup" Janette said taking the soup Aletta handed to her.

Janette moved back to the Slytherin smugly smiling at Draco.

Slytherin Table

"How could you just walk over there and ask it?" Draco asked intrigued not really knowing how little Janette actually cared about the "division of the houses".

Janette just pointed at her legs and ate her soup. Harry chuckled at this sight. He never really noticed Janette was quiet maybe because they were so close Harry had seen more of Janette's open side.

"Neville?" Janette said askingly trying to grab his attention.

Neville looked up at her as if saying "tell me" silently.

"Why do you use a wand that doesn't like you?" She said softly.

Neville used his father's wand he knew it didn't really work right but still. Neville yelped out scaredly as a huge black dog suddenly came out from under the table right next to Janette. She just looked at it and petted it.

"Wow that dog looks like a grimm!" A Slytherin just said out in admiration.

Janette looked at the Slytherin a little puzzled, she continued petting the dog who seemed to really like it.

Then Janette pointed at the dog and said "Padfoot" and that was all she said for the rest of the dinner.

Hufflepuff Table

"Those kids are kind of odd aren't they?" One Hufflepuff said.

"What kids?" One of the 3th years said.

"Y'know the fuchs." The Hufflepuff said.

Ravenclaw table

"Do you think the Janette girl corrupted Potter?"

"Could be she took even a Longbottom with her!"

"Maybe she'll be the next dark lord!"

"Ridiculous! Maybe Potter did it!"

"Yeah that makes so much sense that girl was so nice on the platform!"

"Yeah! She immediately wanted to be friends with me!"

"That Potter also took Hermione Granger she was a definite Ravenclaw!"

 **Flashback**

"That Potter kid is bad news" Piers said

"Yeah why don't you hang out with us sweety?!" Malcolm said coming just a little to close

"Shut. Up." Janette said slowly and in a threatening tone. Malcolm fell silent he didn't want to but he did.

"Get off me!" she sneered loudly.

As Malcolm stood still he was laughing at her. Janette punched him so hard he fell to the ground. You could hear his nose break. It looked disgusting. She stared at Dudley who was just looking at it happen petrified.

"Do that again and you're next" she added softly, she walked away.

 **End Flashback**

Gryffindor Table

"Gosh they don't even try to make sure Harry doesn't hear" Aletta said a bit judgingly.

"Well it is about Harry Potter!" Ron said

"Yeah so what butt-trumpet he's still human, you wouldn't like people talking behind your back would ya now!" Aletta sneered Ron's direction who shut up immediately.

Slytherin Table

Janette chuckled at Aletta's comment. Some of the Slytherins looked at her with dull eyes and the others were really confused. Janette again stood up and went to the Ravenclaw table.

Ravenclaw Table

"Hi, can I have my book back?" Janette asked sweetly.

As if the girl was in a trance she gave her a book. On the cover stood

"*Victoriam adeptus fuerit in damnum modo"

Victory shall be obtained only through loss. [Latin]

"Bye Alice, hope you liked it." Janette said leaving.

"Hey Alice what was the book about?" One of the Ravenclaws asked intrigued.

"I couldn't read it it was only Latin and I'm not that good yet". Alice said softly.

Most of the Ravenclaws that heard the comment looked shocked at Janette.

Professors Table

Dumbledore grumbled lowly looking at the girl who had done it. For god's sake why did they have to be in his life! She ruined his plan completely.. Calm down, okay what should he do now? He could kill the two but still… a lot of families would leave since the girls are extremely famous maybe even more than Harry. Why did they have to come to Hogwarts.

"Albus are you feeling alright?" McGonagall asked with a worried look.

"Ah," Dumbledore slapped himself internally he should think without looking so worried "Yes Minerva nothing to worry about." He added with an unreadable look on his face.

Slytherin Table

"I've heard there is a room for us to sleep can anyone lead me there?" Janette said.

The people who hadn't heard her speak before were dazed by her voice. Several people just stood up to aid her others trying to flaunt the knowledge of their commonrooms. Others who weren't affected like Harry (which were very little students) were shocked out of their minds. Aletta sympathetically looked at Janette. Janette was accompanied by a head boy and several others who wanted to go to their rooms or were still tranced by her voice.

Gryffindor Table

"What was that?" A lot of Gryffindors asked looking in Aletta's direction.

"Janette is a quarter veela I am too, her veela thing is her voice it's the reason she doesn't really like speaking" Aletta said.

A lot of the people who heard were shocked.

Professors Table

Dumbledore grumbled a metamorphmagus and veela could be a problem. Why hadn't he known the Fuchs would be a problem he thought Harry wouldn't have known them! UGH! He felt like a stuck teenager.

 **Gryffindor Commonroom**

"So Aletta how come your sister is in Slytherin I thought she was nice? " Ron asked.

"How do those two things correlate?" Aletta asked angrily.

"Well Slytherins are e…." Aletta cut Ron off.

"You're worse than the purebloods that shame muggleborns! So she is a Slytherin well shit! Better pack my things in shame that my sister isn't a rash moron like me!" Aletta screamed at Ron absolutely furious.

She smacked him across the face and went up to the girls room. She laid down on her bed and saw that a lot of the girls were already there. The dinner was giving for the kids that weren't tired but hungry. They could leave anytime and place their trunks in the rooms. Gosh Aletta already missed Janette.

 **Slytherin Bedrooms 1st Year Girls**

Janette laid in pajamas on her bed. The others looked at her jealous as her hair shifted from colour to colour in a matter of seconds. Janette seemed to be in deep thoughts. She probably missed her sister. It must be hard not being together

' _God I'm so fucking hungry already_.' Janette thought staring at the ceiling.

 **[AN'S]**

Wassup friends and people who don't want to be called my friend *She said wiping her tears as she knew no one would actually find this funny.

Anyway what did you think?

But seriously, the parents of these kids are so interesting!

The kids are too but who links the vampire diaries to these kids and their parents and now all their Hogwarts friends ( _and lovers if you catch my drift_ )

 **MINOR SPOILERS UNDER THIS AREA.**

What I can tell you is that a lot of influential people want to be in their good grace and know them personally or not.


	4. Chapter Three: It Keeps Growing Back

**Wizarding Household**

'NEWSFLASH' it appeared on every TV in the wizarding community who was watching.

"Hello and welcome back we have just heard that Kevin Fuchs is expecting children!" A pretty woman with blonde hair and blue green eyes said aligning her papers.

"We sent a reporter to their house and asked how it was going."

The TV screen cut to a pre-recorded clip.

"I'm sorry," A young attractive man with dark black hair and vibrant blue eyes said.

"My wife isn't really feeling well and she doesn't like reporters, not to be rude but could you please leave" The man added smiling sheepishly when you could suddenly hear a clattering sound.

The video cut away as the man closed the door.

The pretty woman resumed talking "That was Kevin Fuchs at his home , we have yet to see his wife on camera Kevin Fuchs never shared any personal info of his own so rumours are the only intell we get."

"In other news a new broomstick has been made by…….." the woman said as the channel got zapped off.

 **Day 1 of Lessons**

 **Breakfast**

Harry felt everyone eyeing him. Wait no a little to the left they looked. They looked at Janette? Why would they look at her? Maybe because the gigantic dog that looked exactly like a grimm whatever that was was walking next to her. Suddenly Janette started running into the Great Hall and flopped down at the table. She started eyeing the Gryffindor table until Aletta arrived.

"Don't you dare sit down Aletta!" Janette screamed loudly making everyone look at the two.

Had the division of the houses finally gotten to their friendship?

"You promised I was here first sucker so come over and sit yer ass down!" Janette shouted with a thick accented tone as Aletta walked over.

The whole room was quiet as if expecting to get detention if they spoke. Aletta sat down next to Janette and Draco.

"You sure you don't want a couple of your Gryffindor friends to come over? Have they been bad to you or something? Do I need to beat up some of your housemates? Their not hurting you are they?" Janette said thinking the worst as Harry almost spit out his pumpkin juice.

Janette angrily glared over the Gryffindor table until she saw Fred and George she waved.

"Yeah you Fred, George don't ignore me you…." muffled French cursing was heard by all the Slytherins as Aletta tried to stop her from shouting at them. "C'mere" Janette shouted a little muffled until she banged the back of her head against Aletta's forehead.

Fred and George walked over amused and Janette said "Sit please" Gesturing at the bench.

Fred and George sat down as they did that Janette looked pleased and started talking less. As Aletta started to conversing with the twins Janette wandlessly made a candle above the teachers table explode. And another and she kept exploding them until all the teachers were under the wax of exploded candles. Aletta glared at Janette who looked innocently at her. Fred and George's eyes began to twinkle as McGonagall shouted angrily. And the other teachers looked impressed but still mad. Janette then grabbed the soup before Draco could and hissed at him how he should really stop hogging the damn soup. Draco just denied even having the soup and Aletta sighed irritated by her sister.

Then Owls started arriving Harry looked down sadly as he knew he wouldn't get any mail. Aletta and Janette got a bulk of Owls in front of them each wanting their letter to be taken first. Janette took the letters of the owls that were meant for her and gave each owl a snack. Aletta did the same only the Owls that hadn't gotten their letter off got impatient and started pecking her. Everyone had gotten an owl already except Harry when suddenly a owl dark as night delivered him a letter. Harry took it off and the owl left.

"~Regarde ç'est le hibou de maman!" Aletta said poking Janette with her elbow.

~Look, it's mom's owl!

"~*Hah, bizarre." Janette said to Aletta.

~*Hah, weird

 _Hey Harry!_

 _It's Seveline and Kevin,_

 _We know it must be hard for you to not get any mail so_ I _thought it would be nice to send you a letter._

 ** _And I'm here to cash in on the profit that you'll think I am smart - Kev(Best dad ever)_**

 _Anyway if you did get other mail we're sorry for assuming that you didn't get any._

 _Hope you guys stick together remember to not immediately kill Janette._

 ** _Shouldn't Harry be warned to not piss her off so she doesn't kill him?_**

 _STOP WRITING ON QUESTIONS ON THE PAPER_ _KEV!_

 _Have a good day and ask Aletta to greet professor Snape for me_

 _\- Love Seveline Delacour and Kevin Fuchs_

Janette packed her letters into her bag not opening any of them yet. Aletta did the same except for this one letter she already opened.

 **Potions**

As Harry walked to the dungeon people stared at him, he felt violated. Harry snapped up as Janette started hissing at the gossiping kids. They seemed shocked and left at a fast pace. Neville just kind of walked behind them as they met with Aletta outside the classroom and went in.

"Oh I almost forgot your mom asked me to tell you to greet a Professor Snape." Harry said as they walked to front seats on the left side of the class.

Aletta sat down first then Harry and After that Janette.

 **Meanwhile in a Cottage in Italy**

"Keviiiiiiiiiiin!" Seveline shouted happily.

Kevin sighing because that ment he was spared the wrath of the most terrifying woman ever.

"What is it sweety" Kevin said taking Seveline into a hug. He passionately kissed her as Seveline was struggling to get loose from the strong quittidge player.

"Jen send us a letter!" Seveline happily screeched out as Kevin tried to protect his ears from the vicious sound.

"What did your little sister say?" Kevin asked as he knew that she was around the age of 20 he was wondering what she'd write.

"She found a fake family! She'll be safe!" She shouted happily.

Kevin hugged her nuzzling his face into her shoulder. "What family?" he asked curious.

"An American muggle family Sum- no Sommers yeah that was it." Seveline said softly.

"Wait why America? Gosh your parents are so sweet to protect Jen." Kevin said

"But why couldn't she live with us?" Kevin added questioningly.

"They didn't want to bother us with a twenty year old baby." Seveline laughed out.

" But is that really what you want to talk about now." Seveline said putting all her Veela sharm in her voice making Kevin blush.

Kevin swooped Seveline of the ground suddenly. He was now carrying her bridal mode to the bedroom.

"You could've just asked." Seveline said seductively.

 **One Hour Later**

"That was great" Seveline said cuddling Kevin.

"I know!" Kevin said cuddling back "Though when they killed Justine it was kind of odd since there was no reason she should have died" Kevin added pointing at the TV.

"What do you mean there was no reason! That girl was a total bitch!" Seveline said poking Kevin in the ribs.

"So just a satisfactory kill? Yeah then she did have to die but wouldn't it be better to have killed of Marco and then Justine is like YES now Ican finally dat Elena." Kevin argued.

"You're saying that Justine was gay?" Seveline asked in disbelief

"Yeah she was trying to show Elena how ungodly Marco was, he was constantly flirting with other girls." Kevin shot back at Seveline

 **Sometime into the Poitons Lesson**

"I think mom and dad are talking about a stupid movie" Aletta said.

"What! No way that movie was great!" Janette said.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall guys and be quieter" Harry hissed at the two.

Janette and Aletta poutes irritated at Harry.

 **[AN'S]**

 _When you think the fanfiction suddenly got 18._

 _So I was wondering if you guys had any questions about the story._

 _Now it's still very little following but that doesn't mean you can't go all out with the questions._

 _I also wanted to give light to a fanfiction writer I would be happy if you checked her out._

 **Dientje28**

 _Aka sister, Partner in Crime, My vent._

 _no but seriously my sister is a great help to the story since I can vent out my ideas on her and she tells me if it would be a good idea._

 _Till next chapter._


	5. Chapter 4: Why Are My Plants Floating?

**A few uninteresting weeks had passed.**

"Okay so first thing that happened was Janette having the hots for this adorable Hufflepuff right?" Aletta asked the group writing it down on a muggle noteblock.

Janette blushed a little which made several boys blush.

"Her name was Judy... Halfheart no wait... that's a fictional character Ha- Hop.. HOPKINS ATTA BOY ALETTA" Aletta added writing it down, while several Gryffindors looked in her direction judgingly others jealously and some mixed emotions in the other houses.

Apparently Judy Hopkins was part of the fanclub that formed a week ago and overheard the whole thing Aletta said. She started heavily blushing and walked up to Janette and kissed her on the cheek. After that she ran to her friends giggling. Janette meekly touched her cheek and blushed more intensely than according to George any Weasley could.

"Your fanclub was started, Porcelain Trio." Fred said making Janette snort.

"I'll note it!" Alette answered looking at Fred and then at Janette and writing something extra down.

"But why Porcelain Trio?" Janette asked making everyone in the area look at them.

"Idk man ," Aletta answered honestly.

"It's because all three of you have skin and faces that make you look like porcelain dolls" Fred and George said at the same time.

"I mean Janette has these super unique eyes which are both colours of gems, you and Harry both also have these sparkling eyes. And eventhough only your face doesn't look like it's starving it's the most noticed thing about you." Fred said explaining.

"Fred... we all know you like.." Aletta paused a bit and Fred looked a little uncomfortable "...Harold but still keep it in your pants. Not going to write your love poem to Harry, but you do make a point." Aletta said making Freds tension dissappear and blast out in laughter.

"Oh how about Draco finally stopping with the soup hogging because Janette said she'd lick his face if he did it." George said laughing along with his brother now.

Aletta wrote it down while Harry nervously looked at all the people staring at him, why did Aletta have to eat while writing the letter. Wait... nevermind that's reasonable he just hates people shamelessly undressing him with their eyes.

Janette suddenly started speaking fluent... em Harry wasn't really sure it sounded kinda like Russian. Anyway she started speaking fluent whatever when she saw an owl come towards her. She kept jumping up and down happily saying a name in a heavy accent that sounded Russian.

To Harry it sounded like 'Victoer Vicetoer Vicetoer'.

Then suddenly Alette said in English: "Wait Victor owled you? Already I mean.."

Janette nodded her head squealing as she opened the letter. Harry could see several ah no not several.. almost all the faces of the guys (yes even in Gryffindor) with a jealous look on it. To Harry's surprise Fred was one of the jealous Gryffindors.

In anticipation people all over the great hall were watching her read. She started smiling and as always any way either Janette or Aletta acted as Aletta would like to put it 'dem boys swoonin' cuz they thirsty ass hoes' And Bitch was right they swooned. Though he had to admit seeing Janette smile was pretty enlightening it seemed to cheer anyone up.

As she read further a little blush flushed the cheeks of Janette whom was still smiling. She put it back in the envelope and packed it in her bag.

"OOOoOoOOoh,"Aletta said and chuckled a little "Sir Victor sent you love poem." Aletta added in a funny voice.

Janette chuckled and punched Aletta in the shoulder. Harry looked to see if Draco was already there. and…. no he did see some other Slytherins there but it was early so… it's logical.

"Aletta who is Victor?" Harry asked out of curiosity.

"Oh Victor is our childhood friend from Bulgaria." Aletta answered.

"He is about Idk, 14, 15? He plays looooooads of quittidge and learnt my sister to fly a broom," Aletta rambled and paused a little "OH YES!" Alette exclaimed loudly "He plays in the juniors and is trying to get scouted, it's so cute!" Aletta added happily.

"Flying class is after breakfast," Janette said softly, not necessarily sweet more like almost whispering but loud enough that everyone who would need to hear it could.

"Okay I'll add that, anything else?" Aletta asked the group.

No one answered so Aletta folded the letter and said she'd copy it a couple of times so everyone could send it to their parents.

"Janette we have to turn in our permission letters during the flying lesson don't forget!"Aletta yelled as she was trying to catch up to Neville and forcefully drag him back to Harry and Janette

"What permission letters?" Harry asked.

"Aletta and me have permission to bring our own brooms as we are in the juniors, it's basically kids who are good at quittidge and like playing it competing," Janette said pausing a little "we got scouted for it and we need to train so we have special permission." She added.

Harry watched Aletta's failed attempts to drag Neville back to them snickering a little. As Aletta pulled harshly Neville wormed himself out of her grip and began to walk really fast. Failing to escape Aletta ofcourse because she was like a giant. This went on until they were outside Harry and Janette laughed loudly at what was happening, to be honest it was pretty cute.

As we arrived Janette walked up to Aletta who was talking to a woman seemingly in her thirties. Janette and Aletta handed the woman a paper and she looked surprised.

"Oh my, never expected juniors to arrive at hogwarts! Do you have your brooms?" the woman said.

"Yes madam Hooch" Aletta said loud and cheery while Janette said it softly not really wanting to talk.

 **heya it's me again so did you enjoy the chapter,**

 **I guess I'll never know unless you review.**

 **please tell me if I'm doing a good job or if I'm just confusing y'all.**


End file.
